Avatar: la Leyenda de Korra
by euchan
Summary: Korra es la nueva avatar, deberá enfrentar las nuevas conspiraciones que se ciernen sobre ciudad República; aunque su mayor obstáculo parece ser la sombra de su predecesor. Prometo intrigas, drama y traición!
1. Capitulo 1:La Chica de Ciudad

Este FanFic lo empecé hace tiempo, cuando aún no había tanta información sobre La Leyenda de Korra; por lo que algunos detalles no coinciden con los promos. Esta es mi visión de lo que podría ser la nueva aventura del Avatar. ¡Disfrutenlo!

Prometo conspiraciones, triángulos románticos, peleas y drama, drama wuu!

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. Yo hubiera hecho una secuela sobre la nación del fuego.

* * *

><p><em>Tierra<em>

_Fuego_

_Aire…_

_Agua._

_Mi abuela solía contarme sobre la guerra, sobre como el avatar logro recuperar el equilibrio entre el reino tierra, la tribu de agua, los nómadas aire y la nación del fuego. De cómo se reconstruyo el mundo y volvió la paz._

_Solo el avatar es capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos, sólo él es capaz de guiar a los pueblos hacia un futuro digno y estable._

_Han pasado 70 años desde que terminó la guerra, las naciones siguen su rumbo y los nómadas aire poco a poco somos más. De las cenizas de la guerra y los acuerdos de paz ha surgido Ciudad República, pieza clave de la unión de los pueblos; prueba de que todos pueden vivir como uno y de los problemas que esto conlleva._

_Yo no conocí a mi abuelo, pero mi abuela dice que piensa en él cada vez que me ve. Yo soy una parte de él, la única nieta capaz de controlar el aire._

_Una nueva avatar ha nacido en la tribu agua, una chica temeraria con ansias de probar su valía y aunque muchos piensan que sólo la paz y la tranquilidad le esperan yo sé que en más de una ocasión necesitará mi ayuda._

**Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra**

Capitulo 1: La chica de Ciudad

Ciudad Republica se levanta majestuosa ante los ojos de los que arriban a ella. El nucleo cosmopolita del mundo, una ciudad que no está regida por ninguna de las cuatro naciones, autóctona y autosuficiente; símbolo del progreso y la mutua cooperación. Ciudad Republica es al fin, independiente. Negro y blanco colorean la ciudad y entre su gente todo es un popurrí de colores.

En la entrada de la ciudad controlan el tráfico de gente.

- Nombre - pregunta el señor de la ventanilla

- Siaki, nómada aire – responde la tímida chica de quince años

- Nación proveniente

- Se, se lo acabo de decir…

- Nación proveniente – insiste.

- De los nómadas aire

El señor hace una pausa para voltear a ver a la chica. Bajita, blanca, de cabello castaño y corto, apenas y le cubre la cabeza. Ojos grandes. Lleva un palo de madera en su mano derecha y en la izquierda una bolsa. Vestida de naranja y amarillo, los colores propios de una maestra aire.

- Soy Siaki una de las pocas que queda – dice la niña tratando de sonar convincente.

- Bien, bien – Responde el señor sin sonar emocionado – supongo que vienes con el viejo Tianzi.

- Si, así es.

- ¿Traes equipaje contigo?

- Solo esta bolsa

- ¿Animales?

- Un lémur volador – grita emocionada mostrando al cachorro.

- Debe llevar un collar todo el tiempo y una correa al volar

- Bromea ¿verdad?

- Si no lo haces lo deportaran

- Está bien solo vuela cuando yo lo hago, es apenas un cachorro – aclara la pequeña mientras saca su pasaporte.

- ¿Primera vez en Ciudad Republica?

- Si – afirma con los ojos puestos en los altos edificios del fondo.

- Entonces no podrás volar hasta sacar tu permiso en la oficina de asuntos interiores – dijo el amargado hombrecito mientras la sonrisa de Siaki de desasía.

- ¿Permiso?

- Disfruta de Ciudad República – Dijo al fin el hombre mientras sellaba el pasaporte y se lo regresaba a Siaki junto con un pequeño collar para el lémur.

La gente detrás de Siaki la empujo hasta que estuvo dentro de las calles. Esa entrada conducía hacia uno de los transportes, líneas de tren que se extendían por toda la ciudad, cada línea tenía el nombre de un animal único y era reconocido por su icono, en cada estación convergían dos o tres líneas, así las estaciones adquirían el nombre e ícono del animal combinado. Justamente, Siaki se encontraba en la estación OsoPato.

- Bien Toto – dijo refiriéndose a su pequeña mascota, dejando la maleta en el piso y colocando el pequeño collar en el fino cuello del animal- al fin llegamos a Ciudad Republica, nos encontraremos con el tío Tianzi y le mostraremos como ha mejorado nuestro aire control y claro – respiro profundo y continuo ilusionada – conoceremos a la nueva avatar, espero que sea una persona tan genial como nuestra abuela nos lo ha contado. Tengo tantas ilusiones, esta ciudad es tan pacifica, todas las personas viven en paz y cooperan; es como el sueño de los nomadas aire, todo en equilibrio.

Aun con los ojos llenos de esperanza Siaki vio el tren llegar, la gente moverse y ella esperar. Pronto la estación se vació mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del tumulto. Bajo su mano para buscar su maleta y su mapa.

Pero no estaban.

- ¿Pero qué? – Clamo nerviosa – Toto ¿tú la viste? La deje aquí.

- ¿Todo bien señorita? – Pregunto un hombre vestido completamente de blanco, con pequeños adornos en negro y una gorra circular, el uniforme de los oficiales de Ciudad República.

- Yo, yo deje mi maleta en el suelo y después toda la gente paso para tomar el tren y cuando toda la gente se fue mi maleta ya no estaba –dijo la chica agitando sus brazos cual niña pequeña.

El sujeto la miro con esa expresión en el rostro en la que puedes ver claramente que no te creen

- Usted dejo el bolso en el suelo mientras todas las personas pasaban alrededor de usted y no se dio cuenta de que el bolso no estaba hasta que todas las personas de la estación se habían ido – repitió el guardia escéptico.

- Sip – contesto ruborizada la niña.

El guardia se froto un ojo, se acomodo la gorra y saco de su pantalón un centavo.

- Suerte pequeña – dijo poniendo el penique en las blancas manos y dando la media vuelta.

Siaki se quedo ahí, inmóvil y confundida. A sabiendas de que no podía volar y ahora tampoco confiar en extraños. La vida era más dura y mucho menos cooperativa de lo que ella pensaba. A punto estaba de llorar cuanto Toto salto de su hombro y se fue corriendo al hombro de alguien más, una silueta difusa que la había observado desde que llego.

- Descuida, no tardas mucho en acostumbrarte – Dijo la chica parada en la sombra con voz grave, pero inconfundiblemente de mujer.

Siaki volteó la vista para encontrarse con una chica alta, de brazos firmes, ropa azul, mirada profunda y tez bronceada.

- El viejo Tianzi me convenció de que no podrías llegar sola a la casa – siguió la chica mientras se acercaba y quitaba al lémur volador de su hombro- la ciudad no es amable con los recién llegados.

Siaki se quedo quieta… dos segundos.

- ¡Eres tú! ¡De verdad eres la nueva avatar! – gritaba la chiquilla mientras la abrazaba y flotaba para alcanzar su cuello-.

Korra la empujó para separarse de ella

- Sí, sí, puedes llamarme Korra.

Los ojos se Siaki eran tan grandes que apena cabían en su cara.

- El avatar – dijo con expectación - ¿Mi tío te mando para que vayamos a casa?

- Sip, eres Siaki ¿no? –dijo al tiempo que la señalaba- La casa del viejo Tianzi no está muy lejos de aquí, será más fácil ir caminando.

Korra se dio la vuelta mientras la hacía un gesto a Siaki para que la siguiera. La gente comenzaba a llenar nuevamente la estación, pasos presurosos reflejados en los pisos blancos empujaron a las dos chicas por la puerta lateral. Siaki vio la ciudad. Los edificios eran de barro y metal, altas paredes negras con ventanas blancas. Tendederos colgados, madres con bebés, negocios y vapor de máquinas inundaban la vista. Las calles anchas parecían angostas con la multitud de gente atravesándolas y las más estrechas parecían inmensas rellenadas de casas y puestos ambulantes. Siaki corrió hacia Korra, absorbió valor del ambiente y tomándola de las manos exclamo.

- Seremos las mejores amigas.

Korra no lo dudo; más su mente parecía distraída.

- ¡Ladrón! – gritaba una mujer mientras un hombre encapuchado corría por las calles con un bolso hurtado en las manos.

La gente gritaba y se quitaba al paso del que huía. Korra se deshizo de las manos de Siaki, sacó un látigo de agua de su cantimplora y derribo al ladrón. El bolso cayó justo en sus manos. La sonrisa de Siaki se clavo en su propio rostro tan rápido como una cuchilla de hielo se frenó detrás de la espalda de Korra. Un guardia vestido de negro amenazaba a la morena chica mientras otros uniformados del mismo color recogían al ladrón del piso.

- Tengo permiso para el uso del agua control en exteriores, oficial – decía Korra mientras extendía el bolso hacia la señora y mostraba una credencial sellada.

El policía reviso el documento, lo devolvió y haciendo un gesto con la gorra ordeno a todos seguir su camino. Korra disimulo la molestia y pretendió seguir las instrucciones; pero Siaki gritó.

- Permiso ¿permiso? – dijo dirigiéndose al policía - ella es el avatar puede hacer LO QUE QUIERA. Deberían agradecerle…

Korra jaló a su amiga al tiempo que la callaba con la mirada.

- El avatar sólo debe controlar lo que sucede en las cuatro naciones – contesto aquel hombre de semblante serio – y en todo caso, igual debe obedecer las leyes.

El grupo uniformado se fue.

Siaki se noto indignada y confundida; dos de los sentimientos menos favoritos de los nómadas aire, a punto estaba de armar un revuelo alrededor de Korra cuando, al voltear a verla, noto su pecho subir y bajar con intranquilidad, sus manos presionar y sus ojos azules temblar mientras maldecían el aire que acompañaba a los recién idos. No era la imagen que su abuela le había contado.

- Gracias – interrumpió la voz de la mujer salvada – muchas gracias.

Se fue junto con la pasada discusión.

Siaki y Korra siguieron caminando.

La casa de Tianzi era hermosa, hecha casi por completa de madera; des combinaba con las demás casa de metal; pintada de naranja con balcones y pasto reluciente. Un hombrecillo esperaba sentado en medio del verde campo y unas flores.

- Tío – grito Siaki mientras corría hacia el viejo Tianzi.

- Mi pequeña - respondió – ya eres toda una jovencita. ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?

- Muy bien, pude bajar yo sola de las montañas. Mi madre quiere saber cuándo volverás.

- Aun tengo asuntos que atender aquí – dijo mientras alzaba la vista hacia Korra – pero vamos adentro, que el viaje debe haberte cansado.

Entraron los tres a la casa. Korra dispuso el té mientras Tianzi se sentaba y Siaki los miraba a los dos ilusionada de nuevo. Tardo muy poco en descubrir que no eran muy conversadores.

- Llegué bien aquí, aunque el sujeto de la entrada es un poco antipático, dice que necesito un permiso para volar y una correa para Toto, ¿les presente a Toto? Es mi lémur volador, es muy lindo, traje bayas para que coma, mi mamá dice que no puede comer cualquier cosa. Ah, pero me robaron mi bolsa, ¿pueden creer que me robaron mi bolsa? Oh, Korra si hubieras llegado antes eso no hubiera pasado, un guardia estaba ahí pero no quiso ayudarme, creo que creyó que yo no era muy lista y él…

Siaki se sintió hablando sola.

Un momento de tensión y la risa disimulada de Korra.

- Lo siento – dijo Siaki – estoy nerviosa, mi abuela me ha contado tanto sobre ti, que yo… no sé.

- No es sobre mí de quién te ha contado – corrigió Korra.

Siaki se disculpo de nuevo.

- Seguro los aturdo.

- Sólo a mi – dijo Korra mientras terminaba de sorber el té – el viejo Tianzi tiene problemas en el oído.

Siaki volteo hacia él y vio su sonrisa complaciente. Comprendió que no la había escuchado en lo absoluto. Las dos niñas voltearon a verse y, por primera vez, rieron juntas.

- En la ciudad le dicen que le pueden poner un aparato para que escuche mejor, pero él no quiere, dice que a su pueblo no le gustan esas cosas. Que prefiere acompañarme cuando acabe mi entrenamiento a la tribu agua del norte, para que lo vea una curandera.

Tianzi se levantó y camino por el piso de madera.

- Acomodaré sus habitaciones.

Se quedaron solas en la pequeña sala.

- Y… ¿necesitas permiso para usar cualquier elemento?

- Casi siempre – respondió Korra – no son muy difíciles de sacar y hay lugares donde no los necesitas, como los parques o dojos; aunque claro, hay otros donde aunque tengas el permiso no puedes usarlos. En los restaurantes o en los hoteles sólo pueden usarlos los que te atienden, no puedes si vas de cliente.

- Eso es terrible – exclamo Siaki.

- No es tanto cuando te acostumbras y es una forma de controlar el crimen.

- ¿Hay mucho crimen en Ciudad Republica?

Korra no respondió, se levanto y dio la vuelta.

- Ya debe estar tu habitación.

Caminaron juntas por el pasillo. Tianzi las esperaba con una sonrisa al lado de una puerta, se dirigió hacia Korra y sonrió más.

- Te hará bien – dijo el viejo hombre con voz de sabio.

Siaki se asomo a la habitación mientras una gota de desencanto corría por la frente de Korra.

Una colchoneta naranja con cobijas amarillas descansaba al lado de la cama azul de la avatar.

- ¡Seremos compañeras! – grito Siaki.

La noche cayó sobre ciudad republica, más los ruidos parecían incrementarse mientras la luz del sol se disipaba de la metrópoli.

- Nunca hay tanto ruido en las montañas – dijo Siaki al notar que Korra no dormía.

- Y ¿Ya puedes controlas los cuatro elementos?

- ¿Korra?

- ¿Por qué los hombres uniformados no son amables?

- El ejerció Uki – respondió la chica al fin.

- ¿Uki?

- Es el nombre de la patrulla. Hombres y mujeres que velan por la seguridad de Ciudad Republica.

- Pero ellos deberían hacerte caso, tú deberías ser su líder Korra.

- Yo aun no aprendo los cuatro elementos

- ¿Y qué con eso? – dijo levantándose de su colchoneta- el avatar Aang enfrentaba ejércitos completos con tan solo el aire control.

Los ojos de Korra se clavaron en ella, sus ojos azules y penetrantes la miraban de la misma forma en cómo miraron antes a los hombres que se marchaban.

- Si, el avatar anterior a mí a mi edad ya había acabado una guerra y salvado al mundo y se había casado, gran cosa.

Korra cogió su cobija y se apretujo en su cama.

- Lo siento.

Ella no era, ella definitivamente no era lo que su abuela le había contado. El corazón de Siaki tembló de nuevo.

- La historia que yo cuente será más grande que la de mi abuela.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Korra confundida.

- Si – respondió la maestra aire sin mirarla –

- De verdad – dijo Korra – realmente seremos las mejores amigas.

Ambas se miraron al fin.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el guardia sobre que él avatar sólo gobernaba sobre las cuatro naciones? – pregunto la chica de azul-

- Si

- La gente de aquí se cree muy independiente, pero están pasando cosas extrañas en la ciudad, cosas que parece que nadie más ve.

- Este es el centro del mundo, es normal que estés aquí – dijo Siaki. Sabiendo que debía continuar tomo aire, cerró los ojos y como quien sabe que es una mala idea, continuo - mañana iré al parlamento, mi hermano trabaja ahí.

Korra se incorporó rápido.

- ¿Tienes un hermano en el parlamento? El viejo Tianzi nunca me dijo nada.

- Oficialmente vengo a verlo a él – por primera vez el rostro de Siaki mostro enfado – pero no nos llevamos muy bien y a él no le gusta decir que es descendiente directo del avatar Aang. Es, complicado.

- Conozco a la gente del parlamento, ¿cómo se llama?

- Créeme, no lo conoces, pero si algo malo ocurre en la ciudad él ha de saberlo.

Las dos chicas se miraron en medio de la noche, felices de compartir algo que nunca habían compartido con nadie.

- Gracias, Siaki


	2. Capitulo 2: La Avatar llega

Disclaimer: Avatar: la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. Ni siquiera la eh visto! aaaah! por qué aun no se estrena ¡¿Por qué?

Oh, tengo pensado este fic para que dure unos 11 capítulos.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: El Avatar Llega<p>

El sol apenas amenazaba con salir, la calma de la madrugada inundaba las calles y el respiro lento de la maestra aire desemperezaba sus movimientos.

Soplos de sueños placidos interrumpidos bruscamente por una mano morena en su boca.

- Shhhh… Susurro Korra para que Siaki no gritara.

Con un gesto de los hombros Siaki pregunto ¿Qué?

- Querías ir a ver a tu hermano al parlamento ¿no? - siguió Korra muy despacio- tenemos que tomar tácticas evasivas.

Siaki siguió a Korra a través de su ventana. La avatar se sostuvo de la pared mientras caía, Siaki cayó suavemente con el aire control. Ambas pasaron atentas por el patio trasero. Korra alzó un montículo de tierra y cruzó la barda, Siaki la siguió con un impulso de aire. Estaban afuera.

Disimuladamente Korra caminó, dio vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo.

La figura alta y sonriente de aquel viejo maestro aire le cortaba el paso.

- Hora de entrenar – dijo Tianzi con su mueca alegre y ojos decididos.

Los tres regresaron.

Bastones cubiertos de aire, aire cubriendo manos y ángulos distintos y viento suave soplando incesante entre la mente de las dos niñas.

Al lado de Tianzi y Siaki, Korra parecía torpe con el aire control.

- Más alto - gritaba Tianzi; pero sólo Siaki volvía tan alto – ¡Korra, más alto!

Los pulmones se llenaron de aire inflando el robusto pecho. Con los ojos cerrados Korra sentía la humedad de las nubes lejanas, la tierra alejada de ella y la temperatura cálida de la ciudad que aumentaba y aumentaba con el vapor de las máquinas. Más para sentir el aire no bastaba, necesitaba los ojos abiertos y azules para contener el aliento y ver encima de todo, de la casa, de Siaki, de las naciones. De repente ya no sintió la lluvia ni el pasto ni la temperatura; todo era frío y aire, todo era más de lo que era ella. Una vista abajo y ya no sentía nada. Temblor en las manos, un zumbido en los oídos y la congruencia de la percepción. Cayó clavada en la tierra.

- Tienes que ser consciente de la altura que tomas, Korra – corrigió Tianzi

Los ojos inconformes de Korra se clavaron en Siaki, quien descendía suavemente de una altura superior de la que ella había caído hace un momento.

La maestra aire se acordó de su hermano.

- Tío ¿crees que ya podamos irnos? Queremos alcanzar a ver a Kiasi

El rostro amable señalo un ejercicio más.

- Lo haces muy bien Korra – dijo Siaki

- No soy tan buena

- Pero llevas poco ¿no?

- Un mes con el aire control

- Es curioso, yo pensé que el aire control sería lo primero que tomarías, después de todo es el elemento más cercano a el agua control.

Korra se descontrolo un poco.

Y ambas sabían porque. Siaki era como la sombra de un fantasma que Korra luchaba por alejar de su mente.

- Supongo que después de aprender los elementos viajaras por el mundo, será muy divertido.

- Planeo quedarme en ciudad república.

Siaki se rió de la broma. Korra no.

- Pero, pero creí que querrías ver el mundo, al menos a los pocos nómadas aire. Como el avatar te corresponde ayudarnos en nuestra lucha por la sobrevivencia.

- No sé si esa sea mi misión como avatar.

- ¿¡Como no!

Y ya habían dejado de practicar.

Tianzi se quedo en silencio, viéndolas, gustoso de ver las confrontaciones del avatar, él no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, tal vez su sobrina sí.

- Ayudar a los monjes equivale a multiplicarlos – reclamo Korra de frente – me rehusó a creer que mi misión en el mundo es tener hijos hasta que salga un maestro aire.

Se escuchó cerrar la puerta. El viejo maestro había entrado a la casa dejando la puerta del patio abierta, era su forma de decir que habían terminado.

- Anda, que si no no alcanzaremos a tu hermano.

Siaki vio a Korra en la puerta, con la ciudad detrás y el futuro delante. Ni siquiera ella podía asegurar cual era la misión del avatar.

La calle principal daba al parlamento. Las calles limpias y la vista de las dos niñas perdida en los escaparates y los globos de helio en el cielo azul. Las máquinas de vapor asustaban al Lemur que seguía renegando de su fina correa, a su lado, paseaban atados patos-gaviotas y perros-codornices que ostentaban hilillos brillantes de sus cuellos.

Las orillas de la calle principal albergan puestos de ropa de países lejanos, curiosos ingredientes, sopas, tés calientes, hielo de los polos y una que otra verdura no tan exótica.

La calle principal daba al parlamento, a la mitad que no estaba en reconstrucción.

Alto y brillante símbolo de la ciudad, donde los hombres se juntaban a merodear los chismes políticos. A su lado las dos niñas parecían más infantes de lo que desearían aparentar.

- ¿Y tú tienes autorización para entrar al parlamento? – pregunto Korra sonriente ante Siaki.

- ¿Tu no la tienes? – respondió confusa la joven maestra- Eres la avatar, después de todo.

- A sí…

La mueca de Korra se perdió en las nubes.

- ¿Korra?

- El día que llegue tuve una entrevista con unos guardias y yo… pues – divagaba- estaba un poco desorienta por el cambio de la tribu a la ciudad y algo así como que me asuste y provoque un temblor que acabo con la mitad del edificio.

Siaki volteo hacia los trabajadores, quienes voltearon hacía las niñas mientras Korra desviaba la mirada.

- Y bueno, tu hermano es del parlamento, seguro que si lo llamas nos dejara pasar – dijo Korra-

- A si… - ahora era Siaki quien desviaba la mirada- él no sabe que estoy en ciudad Republica, si le avisan que vine a verlo se enojara un poco… lo mejor sería entrar a buscarlo.

- Si distrajéramos a los guardias podríamos entrar.

- Y entonces… una distracción.

En el final del mercado, frente al parlamento, un chico terminaba de acomodar las coles.


	3. Capitulo 3: La Oficina del Ala Sur

Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. Aunque aquí hay personajes originales y a penas y se de que va a ir la trama: a mi no fue a la que se le ocurrió este universo del mal.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: La Oficina del Ala Sur<p>

Verde y claro, un repollo grande exportado desde los prósperos valles del Reino Tierra, no se podría encontrar coles más frescas en toda Ciudad Republica. El chico miró su trabajo, ochenta y siete coles ordenadas en el carro de madera tallada heredado por su padre; ¿qué no podría comprarse al terminar esa venta?

Una estaca de tierra tumbo el carro derramando las coles y al menos cinco rocas pequeñas se elevaron del suelo mientras el chico gritaba furiosos.

- ¡Eh que ese chico está usando la tierra control sin permiso! – gritó una chica vestida de naranja apuntando al muchacho.

De inmediato los guardias lo rodearon.

- Miente, no lo hice – grito defendiéndose.

Los guardias y el chico voltearon hacía la chica que lo acusaba, pero en su lugar sólo estaba un lémur volador que pronto se alejó saltando.

La oficial que cuidaba la puerta del parlamento veía el alboroto, no así a dos chicas que descendían desde el techo y atravesaban el pasillo que estaba cuidando.

- Eso fue fácil – dijo Siaki.

- Si, ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano? – pregunto Korra.

- Es el dirigente de Asuntos Exteriores, debe haber alguien aquí que nos dé información.

Caminaron por los pasillos, encontraron un mapa; la segunda oficina del ala sur y disimuladamente pasaron por los guardias.

"Dirección de Asuntos Exteriores" se leía en la puerta.

La oficina era lujosa, diplomas y reconocimientos en la pared verde obscuro, finas cortinas de seda en la ventana y un escritorio de madera carmín.

- Tu hermano parece una persona importante

- ¿En verdad no lo conoces?

- Nunca estuve frente al parlamento – respondió Korra encogiendo sus hombros

- Tampoco te esforzaste mucho ¿verdad?

El sonido del picaporte interrumpió la respuesta de Korra. Ambas chicas saltaron a esconderse detrás del escritorio.

La larga capa negra con bordados en verde llegaba hasta el suelo, el cabello castaño corto y los ojos grandes en su rostro.

- ¡Hermano! – Grito Siaki al notar que venía solo.

- Siaki ¿Qué haces aquí? – reclamó el joven.

- Vine a visitarte

- ¿Y por qué te escondías detrás del escritorio? – dijo perspicaz mientras acomodaba sus pequeños lentes redondos.

- Aaah…

- Entraste a escondidas – se quejo severo – sabes que si quieres saber de mí puedes escribirme, tengo muchos trabajo como para preocuparme por ti.

- No vengo sola – sonrió la pequeña que era apenas dos terceras partes de su hermano.

Siaki soltó un "ta taa" al tiempo que señalaba a Korra, quien salía de su escondite.

- El Avatar – magullo el joven

- La Avatar – corrigió Korra.

- Por supuesto – el joven cambio su postura y sonrió amablemente – mi nombre es Kiasi, director de Asuntos Exteriores de Ciudad Republica, me alegra que al fin nos conozcamos.

Korra extendió su mano hacia el chico, él la tomo y con una ligera reverencia, beso los morenos dedos de la chica. Tan rápido como pudo Korra retiro su mano.

- Nadie había sido tan amable conmigo en el parlamento.

- Porque no había hablado con la persona correcta – siguió Kiasi – entiendo que su primera visita no fue del todo halagadora para su persona; pero estoy seguro que con una o dos llamadas podría arreglar que usted entrara y saliera del parlamento cuando quisiera.

- Perfecto – interrumpió Siaki – porque parece que nadie puede hacer lo que quiere en esta ciudad. ¿Qué pasa con el control de los maestros? La paz es la libertad ¿O ya lo olvidaste hermano?

- Los preceptos de los maestros aire, son tan validos en Ciudad Republica como lo son las leyes de la Nación del Fuego que, como sabes, se basan en el control.

- Se las leyes de las cuatro naciones – dijo Korra – y entiendo que algunas se están violando gravemente en Ciudad Republica.

El semblante de Kiasi cambio. El chico camino consternado hasta su silla de piel detrás del escritorio.

- Hay más crimen en las calles – siguió la avatar posando las dos manos sobre el escritorio y viendo de frente a Kiasi – la gente habla de peleas clandestinas y tráficos ilegales, dicen que en los barrios bajos hay laboratorios de armas; armas que mi predecesor y el señor del fuego prohibieron.

Korra se esforzaba en que su voz sonara ruda, el semblante serio en su rostro era forzado. Quería impresionar al parlamento. Kiasi no bajo su mirada, sus ojos azules reflejaban calma diplomática.

- Me toman por sorpresa con todo esto, por supuesto que me encantaría ayudar – respondió Kiasi – pero mi trabajo son las relaciones exteriores.

Siaki y Korra se mirarorn.

- La Nación del Fuego está en plena transición de gobernante, el reino Tierra esta despuntando su economía, la Tribu Agua crece como nunca y los Nómadas Aire vuelven a aparecer en el mapa. Desde cualquier punto de vista si alguien quisiera causar una revuelta lo haría en Ciudad Republica, somos la punta en tecnología y ciencia y aun así mi trabajo es que las naciones sientan que Ciudad Republica no es una amenaza.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Creen que es suficiente con el ejercito Uki en las calles?

Una pausa.

- No, claro que no. Creo que necesitamos un sistema de gobierno que nos ayude a mantener el orden.

- Entiendo que están en el proceso de nombrar un nuevo alcalde.

- ¿Un alcalde? – preguntó Siaki.

- El parlamento lo conforman las personas más capaces de la ciudad, siempre se escogen perfiles de alto estatus y conocimiento. Cada tres años los miembros del parlamento escogen a uno de ellos para que sea el alcalde de Ciudad Republica, claro, siempre es asesorado por nosotros – explico Kiasi con calma – nuestro sistema es bueno, siempre cambia y cada senador es experto en lo que hace. Pero si los rumores de criminal que dicen son ciertos…

- Entonces alguien no está haciendo su trabajo – interrumpió Korra.

Kiasi se levanto nuevamente, camino hasta la ventana y cerró la cortina.

- Avatar Korra, usted debe poder hacer la suposición correcta – los ojos del muchacho brillaban más ante la leve penumbra – si algo leve se mueve en Ciudad Republica los hábiles Uki lo detectaran y lo destruirán; pero si algo grande se está moviendo, eso debe venir de una persona igualmente grande.

- ¿Un traidor? – dijo Korra al tiempo que se le desbarataba la careta de rudeza.

- Esto preocupara a algunas esferas del parlamento, pero se tomaran medidas y le aseguro que estas sospechas tendrán repercusiones en la elección del nuevo alcalde. Por mi parte estoy más que consternado.

- Comprendo lo que pasa, pero… quiero ayudar – dijo Korra.

- Queremos ayudar – completo la maestra aire.

- Lo sé, sin embargo, yo no soy el más indicado para tratar estos asuntos. Yo me encargo de la política externa y lo que a ustedes les preocupa es el interior de Ciudad Republica.

- ¿Entonces?

- Les aconsejo que hablen con Chong Tia, el senador encargado de asuntos internos. Aunque deben ser precavidas, no es un hombre muy accesible; serviría que tuvieran pruebas de lo que dicen antes de hablar con él.

La sonrisa encantadora de Kiasi se ilumino, hasta ese momento Korra cayó en cuenta que el muchacho había aceptado todas sus acusaciones sin siquiera pedirle una prueba ¿Era así como la gente debía de comportarse frente al avatar?

- Les conseguiré una cita con el senador Chong Tia, mientras tanto tengan cuidado.

Kiasi camino lentamente hasta la puerta y la abrió.

- Lo lamento, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

- No te preocupes – dijo Korra al tiempo que caminaba.

- Ah es cierto hermano – interrumpió Siaki nerviosa – mamá te envió unas hiervas de infusiones para té y la abuela un sueter bordado, pero, pero los robaron cuando llegue a la estación.

- No te preocupes – dijo Kiasi mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y la acariciaba cual cachorro ante la vista molesta de ella.

- Gracias por todo Senador – se despidió Korra con una inclinación

- Llámeme Kiasi y, por favor, vengan cuando quieran.

El apuesto chico cerró la puerta.

- Tu hermano es algo joven para ser senador ¿no? – dijo Korra sonriente de camino a casa.

- Si, debe ser el senador más joven de toda Ciudad Republica.

- Y es más amable de lo que habías comentado.

- Es un diplomático, es su trabajo ser amable

- Se ve que te quiere mucho.

- ¿Siaki?

- No lo sé

La pequeña niña se detuvo un momento mientras su Lemur volaba a su alrededor, renegando de la correa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Korra volteando a verla detrás suyo.

- Yo soy la única de los nietos de avatar que heredo el aire control, a veces siento que él… debe probarse muchas cosas. Es descendiente del avatar, pero no tiene ninguna de sus habilidades.

- Eso debe ser duro.

Si, era duro estar bajo una sombra que jamás podrías quitarte. Korra sintió como su corazón palpitaba un poco más fuerte, era feliz de saber que no sólo sobre ella se proyectaba esa sombra. La avatar volteo a ver a su amiga, tal vez ese era el verdadero motivo por el que Siaki la había llevado hasta el parlamento.

La pequeña maestra aire corrió hasta tomar la mano de Korra. Así, entre risas y anécdotas, regresaron a casa.

En el patio de la casa de madera se encontraba Tianzi, sentado en posición de loto, tomando una taza de té caliente. Junto a él estaba un chico blanco, vestido de verde, sentado sobre sus rodillas. Y al lado de ambos un carro de madera tallada destrozado de toda el ala izquierda.


	4. Capitulo 4: Los Contrabandistas de Kurai

**Capitulo 4: Los contrabandistas de Kurai**

- Oh, veo que ya han regresado - dijo Tianzi con una sonrisa amable - no sé si ya conozcan a mi nuevo amigo, el joven Jidi.

- ¿Pero qué hace él aquí? - gritó Korra sin pensar.

- Creo que saben a lo que vengo - respondió el muchacho sin girarse si quiera.

- Korra, Siaki, este muchacho dice que le deben algo - dijo el maestro aire con voz pausada.

- No sé de qué habla - siguió Korra sin dejar que la nerviosa Siaki respondiera - jamás lo había visto.

- Las mentiras son el veneno de los líderes, sé que lo sabes bien joven avatar.

Korra bufó molesta mientras Siaki miraba con tristeza el carro destrozado.

- Suficiente - exclamo el muchacho poniéndose de pie - destruyeron mi carro y quiero que me lo paguen.

- A ver niño - respondió Korra tratando de sonar intimidante, aunque le resultaba difícil tomando en cuenta que su adversario le sacaba casi una cabeza - eso fue un daño colateral, en este momento estoy en una misión muy importante, cosas de avatar; el mundo podría pender de un hilo y no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por unas coles.

- Típico del avatar - respondió el muchacho - siempre yendo por ahí destruyendo la propiedad ajena.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No, no te disculpo, tú y tu amiguita destruyeron mi mercancía de un mes para poder meterse al senado ¿cómo eso va a salvar el mundo?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Korra, Siaki - interrumpio Tianzi dejando la taza de té en la mesita - ¿Qué fueron a ser al senado?

- Fuimos a visitar a mi hermano - respondió la pequeña maestra aire prontamente.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con destruir mi coles? ¿o con salvar el mundo?

Los viejos y cansados ojos de Tianzi se fijaron en su sobrina, quien trataba de disimular la vergüenza de haber dañado a otros.

- Korra - dijo al fin Siaki tímidamente - él tiene razón, le debemos algo.

La joven avatar estaba encajonada, maldijo un poco entre dientes y continuó.

- Esta bien - dijo amargamente - no fue muy amable destruir tus cosas, pero tampoco tenemos dinero para pagarlas. Soy la avatar, así que algo se me ocurrirá.

El joven se quedó de pie observándola, no parecía decepcionado, al contrario; sus facciones duras parecían comerse las palabras. Sus ojos fueron al suelo un par de veces, trago saliva y apretó los puños.

- Perdona - dijo Korra al notar su nerviosismo - ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

- Los problemas de Ciudad Republica no están en el parlamento - dijo el muchacho con voz serena.

- Te escucho - respondió Korra con más atención.

Pero Jidi no respondió, tan sólo volteó hacia Tianzi, observándolo detenidamente.

- Las palabras que no pueden pronunciarse ante un anciano son siempre peligrosas - dijo el maestro aire antes de sorber con calma un trago de té - pero créeme, joven maestro, no debes menospreciar a este anciano.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Siaki intrigada-

- Jidi viene de los barrios bajos ¿no es así? - dijo Tianzi con la misma calma de siempre.

Korra dio un paso atrás alejándose de él. Hasta ese momento Siaki se detuvo a observar al joven, era de espalda ancha y piernas fuertes, típica complexión de maestro tierra; pero se le veía la cara delgada de mal comer, vendas sucias le cubrían los brazos y manos, y en su cuello sobresalía la marca de un arañazo.

El viejo maestro aire se levantó con calma y camino distraído hasta la puerta de la casa, observo el cielo y suspiro hondo.

- Si tú y Siaki no están aquí para su clase del mediodía de mañana llamaré a la policía o peor aún… iré a buscarlas. - Dijo Tianzi antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Entonces… - dijo Korra midiendo su distancia de la de él muchacho - no sólo te dedicas a vender coles.

- No es lo que parece.

- ¿Qué es entonces? - pregunto Siaki

- Peleas ilegales - sentenció la avatar.

- No es algo que yo busque ¿está bien? La mercancía que entra por los puertos paga impuestos que yo no puedo pagar y no puedes meter comida por Kurai sin ganar antes un par de peleas.

- ¡Kurai! - exclamo Korra - ¿esperas que crea que sólo vas a Kurai por coles?

- Todo pasa por ahí - se defendió el chico.

- Debería entregarte a la policía justo ahora.

- Si, claro; como si a la policía le interesara detener el mercado negro, si fueras una verdadera avatar irías tu misma a cerrar ese contrabando.

- ¿Contrabando? - pregunto Siaki.

- Kurai es el puerto obscuro de Ciudad Republica, el hogar de contrabandistas y ratas callejeras.

Jidi gruño para sí, sus ojos se rozaron de lágrimas mientras el coraje se le subía a la cara.

- Escúchame, si tuviera otras opciones no te lo pediría; pero ustedes destruyeron mi única oportunidad de salvarla.

- ¿salvarla? - pregunto Siaki afligida.

- Yo - siguió Jidi bajando la voz - perdi algunas peleas que no debía perder y… digamos que le debía dinero a la gente equivocada. Así que ellos… capturaron a una muy buena amiga mía para saldar la cuenta. Yo, sólo quiero recuperarla, no es justo que por mis errores se la lleven a ella.

- ¿Y crees que ocupas chantajearme para que te ayude a rescatarla? - dijo Korra recuperando su confianza.

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron, dejando ver un destello infantil.

- ¿De verdad me ayudaras?

-Es el deber del avatar ayudar a los demás, además - dijo volteando hacia Siaki - me prometí que dejaría de ignorar los problemas de Ciudad República, visitar Kurai era algo inevitable.

El maestro tierra sonrió ampliamente, tal vez la destrucción de su carro había sido un golpe de suerte.

- ¿Realmente haremos esto? - pregunto Siaki ajustándose la capucha de nuevo.

- Prometimos averiguar lo que pasa en esta ciudad ¿no creíste que todo pasaría en el senado verdad?

- Si, pero es que…

Siaki y Korra estaban en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse para salir, capas largas y negras que cubrían los impecables trajes blancos, nada que las distinguiera como maestros. Unos golpes en la puerta las alertaron.

- ¿Ya están listas? - pregunto Jidi al otro lado de la puerta - las cosas ilegales no empiezan tan tarde como la gente piensa.

- Me sorprende que confíes en él - murmuro Siaki

- Me sorprende más que el viejo Tianzi nos dejara salir tan noche - respondió Korra ante la escéptica mirada de su amiga - además no confío en él, pero si está lo suficientemente desesperado como para guiarnos por Kurai debemos de darle la oportunidad.

Ciudad Republica era diferente de noche, las luces alumbraban de colores las calles y las paredes parecían vivas ante el movimiento de las sombras. La gente era muchedumbre y masa caótica, mucho más alegre, más aprisa, más ebria.

Siaki se movía lenta, observando las sombras de las paredes mientras chocaba contra los ombligos de los transeúntes. Korra trataba de golpear y avanzar mientras jalaba a la pequeña Siaki, sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba era la soltura de Jidi por las calles, parecía confabulado con la corriente de gente, el muchacho incluso se tomaba el lujo de detenerse a esperarlas.

- Alto – dijo el maestro tierra cuando las dos chicas por fin lo alcanzaron. – aquí empieza la zona fea.

Los tres ajustaron sus capas. Las luces de Ciudad Republica habían terminado, frente a los tres niños estaban los muelles, moviendo silenciosamente los barcos y sus mercancías. Grandes galeras cobijaban el ir y venir de hombres y mujeres misteriosas.

- Escuchen – dijo Jidi con pesadez- las personas que secuestraron a mi… amiga – dijo con un poco de dificultad- no son personas amables, nos obligaran a pelear o a cosas peores.

- ¿Por qué no nos dices quiénes son? No creo que el tráfico de coles sea un negocio tan peligroso.

El muchacho suspiro con pesadez.

- Las coles no dan mucho para comer ¿está bien? Y resulta que soy bueno en las peleas, cuando me di cuenta estaba cuidando a la gente equivocada. Resulta que no solo traficaban con verduras.

- ¿Protegías a contrabandistas?

El rostro de Jidi dejó su semblante serio, se veía furioso, impotente y las pequeñas piedras temblando a sus pies no lo dejaban mentir.

- ¿Qué contrabandeaban Jidi? – pregunto Korra con brusquedad.

- Comida, joyas, animales exóticos... - una pausa y mordio sus labios- pero, supongo que lo más grave eran los Maestros – respondió en un susurro el muchacho.


	5. Capitulo 5: El lider del puerto

_Bueno, he tardado demasiado en continuar este fic. Pero aquí está. Seguimos con la historia alternativa de Korra, de nuevo, no sigue la linea de la serie, empecé este fic mucho antes de que la serie se estrenara; pero creo que el fic está yendo bien. _

_Este capitulo en específico debía ser parte del anterior, pero de alguna forma se extendió demasiado y lo poste en dos partes. _

_Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece; pero si lo hiciera haría una historia parecida a esta. _

_Aviso: personajes original. _

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: El jefe del puerto<p>

- ¿Maestros?- Pregunto Siaki nerviosa

- Supongo que se han dado cuenta que los no maestros no gozan de las mejores oportunidades en Ciudad Republica. Pero los genes son caprichosos y las familias adineradas no siempre obtienen lo que quieren – La voz de Jidi sonaba extrañamente divertida – el intercambio de bebés no es extraño en Kurai.

- Eso es algo que definitivamente debo detener – dijo Korra con la vista clavada en las sombras rápidas que paseaban por el muelle.

- ¿Cómo exactamente? – increpó Jidi- la policía está metida en esto hasta las narices, niños no maestros son vendidos a las grandes fábricas para trabajar por miserias, los maestros que muestran habilidades son arrancados de sus hogares para servir en las cortes. ¿Crees que la gente del ejercito Uki son voluntarios?

- ¡Es horrible, ya lo entendí! – gritó Korra callándolo – pero no tenemos pruebas, ire a Kurai a ver ese maldito negocio con mis propios ojos y entonces lo detendré.

Para ser infiltrados estaban haciendo mucho ruido.

Korra estaba cansada y furiosa, esperaba que el muchacho le gritara de nuevo… pero no. El maestro tierra bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando dándoles la espalda a las chicas.

- Zu tu puede estar envuelta en algo más horrible.

- ¿tú amiga? – preguntó Siaki.

- Ella es más que una amiga, es la única familia que me queda. No es que no me importe que detengan todo este lio de cosas… horribles. Pero ahora…

- La sacaremos de aquí, Jidi – dijo Korra con una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho – te lo aseguro.

Por primera vez se asomó una sonrisa sincera en el rostro del joven.

- Y ¿tenemos un plan o algo así?- pregunto Siaki con escepticismo.

- Bueno – Jidi trago saliva antes de continuar – se supone que debo verme con unos tipos para darles el dinero y que me devuelvan a Zu tu, pensaba que podíamos derribarlos, liberar a mi amiga y salir corriendo.

- Me gusta, me gusta mucho ese plan – dijo Korra mientras estiraba sus brazos – estoy harta de hacer piruetitas con aire control y de los ridículos permisos para el bending de Ciudad Republica, un poco de acción les enseñara a no secuestrar niñitas.

- Si… niñitas… - suspiro Jidi.

- ¡Eso no es un plan! ¿Qué tal si nos atrapan? – lloró la maestra aire

- ¿Quién va a atraparnos? Soy la avatar.

Siaki se lamentó en silencio mientras sus dos amigos alardeaban de sus habilidades, sin que se dieran cuenta sacó a su pequeño lémur de debajo de su ropas.

- Escucha Toto, debes ir con Tianzi a decirle donde estamos, tal vez para mañana al medio día sea muy tarde. Ten cuidado que nadie te vea volar ¿está bien? Aun no tenemos permiso para eso.

El lémur la observó con su pequeña cabeza ladeada, y sin demora, salió volando hacia la obscura noche.

- Vamos, es por aquí – llamó Jidi a las chicas.

Era un almacén de metal con sólo una puerta.

- Ya deben de estar adentro, lo mejor será que entre junto con la pequeña – dijo el maestro tierra señalando a Siaki.

- ¿Cómo? – reclamo Korra molesta.

- Sospecharan si llevo a demasiada gente al intercambio – explico el chico – y tu amiga no luce ni la mitad de intimidante que tú.

- Bueno, no los culparía de tenerme miedo.

- No culparía a nadie de tenerte miedo.

Korra no pudo evitar sonreír, el chico nuevo le caía cada vez mejor.

- Tú quédate aquí afuera, levantaré un montículo de tierra cuando necesitemos tu ayuda.

- Bueno, Siaki ya no podrá quejarse de que esto no parece un plan de verdad.

- Hablando de eso – Jidi se dirigió a la pequeña – eres una maestra aire ¿cierto? – Siaki asintió- cuando yo finja buscar el dinero en mi maleta lanza una ráfaga de aire para derribarlos, los sorprenderá demasiado como para que puedan reaccionar.

- No, no lo sé – respondió la pequeña – se supone que sólo debo usar mis habilidades en defensa propia.

- Oh Siaki, vamos – dijo Korra- es como si los usaras para defender a todos los niños indefensos que esos horribles hombres secuestran.

- No creo que funcione así, Korra.

- Claro que funciona así.

- Comienzo a entender porque no avanzas en lo del aire control.

Silencio y la pequeña maestra aire riendo nerviosamente.

- Está bien- dijo Siaki con fingida firmeza – pero será la última vez.

La sonrisa de satisfacción del avatar fue interrumpida por la voz de Jidi.

- Pero ten paciencia, puede que tarde un poco en sacarles la información que necesito.

Korra asintió mientras se alejaba unos cuantos metros del gran almacén. Jidi y Siaki entraron por la pequeña puerta. Adentro dos hombres los esperaban.

- Bueno, empezaba a creer que no llegarías – dijo el más delgado y alto de los dos hombres en tono de burla. - ¿qué nos traes esta vez muchacho?

- Sabes que no suelo decepcionarte Dorobo y les prometí mejorar la mercancía.

- No estamos para perder el tiempo en cortesías niñato – dijo el otro hombre mientras ajustaba su cinturón alrededor de su gran barriga – muéstranos lo que traigas.

Jidi abrió su maletín simulando buscar algo mientras observaba a Siaki, la pequeña observo a los dos hombres mal encarados. Ambos despedían un marcado olor a alcohol y sus caras las surcaban horribles cicatrices.

- Niña… - regaño Jidi desde lo bajo al notar la inmovilidad de la maestra aire.

- ¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Tienes algo bueno o no? – increpo el maleante.

Siaki lanzó una patada de aire control cuando el desagradable sujeto se acercó a ella, pero para su sorpresa ninguno de los dos calló. Sus pies estaban sujetos al suelo con tierra control.

- ¿Pero qué?

La niña sintió la mano de Jidi sobre su hombro mientras sus pies, manos y boca eran rápidamente cubiertas por roca fría y sólida.

- Una maestra aire – dijo el muchacho mientras arrojaba a la niña hacia los dos hombres – creo que eso será suficiente.

Una mirada cómplice recorrió la sala mientras los dos maleantes reían.

- ¿De verdad? Esta vez te has lucido muchacho.

- Supongo que el jefe querrá ver esto- dijo el más delgado mientras cargaba a una asustada Siaki en su hombro.

La pequeña maestra aire observo con coraje como una terrible sonrisa de satisfacción se pintaba en el rostro de Jidi.

El más gordo de los hombres golpeó el piso con fuerza para abrir unas escaleras. Los tres hombres entraron lentamente por el túnel.

Abajo había humedad, se podía aspirar el aroma salado del mar en las paredes. Era un pasillo ancho con puertas a su alrededor, de las cuales salían ruidos desagradables de bebes llorando. Al fondo, una gran puerta con adornos verdes se abrió para dejar ver una estancia ostentosa, donde un hombre de túnica verde y barba negra y larga esperaba sentado sobre una gran silla de piedras preciosas.

- Dorobo, Muisi – dijo el viejo hombre con voz pausada – ¿han traído algo para mí?

- Una verdadera maestra aire, señor – hablo uno de los maleantes.

- Maestra aire ¿Están seguros?

- Muy seguros, mi señor.

- Secuestrar a la descendencia del avatar puede ser peligroso – dijo aquel hombre acercándose a la pequeña, sostuvo su rostro con fuerza para después voltear hacia sus subordinados - ¿por qué no le han cubierto los ojos? ¿no saben lo peligrosa que puede ser?

- Lo lo sentimos señor – lloraron los dos hombres.

- Da igual, habrá quien pague mucho por esta pequeña; pero será complicado, no es sencillo mantener encerrado a un maestro aire.

Jidi carraspeo para llamar la atención.

- El crédito de la captura es mío, señor.

- Oh si – dijo el hombre apenas mirándolo – Jidi, el maestro tierra testarudo, entiendo que no has tenido demasiados éxitos. Pero este, este te puede abrir las puertas muchacho.

- Tal vez sería más fácil hacer mi trabajo si pudiera moverme por la ciudad.

- He escuchado esa demanda antes. Supongo que ya es hora de que te de una recompensa. Dorobo, lleva a el muchacho a los establos, que elija algo que le guste; Muisi, tu encárgate de llevar a nuestra nueva _amiga _a donde debe estar.

El hombre más delgado se fue junto con Jidi, mientras el hombre gordo se llevaba a Siaki sobre su hombro.

* * *

><p>La prisión era obscura y aún más húmeda que los túneles. Siaki cayó sin cuidado sobre la tierra con sus manos y pies aun inmóviles. En la celda Siaki alcanzó a observar la espalda de otra chica, quien parecía estar ayudando a alguien desmayado. La joven era alta, de espalda erguida y cabello castaño y lacio; al girarse, sus ojos brillantes y dorados casi distrajeron a la joven maestra aire de ver a Korra desmayada en el suelo húmedo, apenas y abriendo sus ojos con dificultad.<p>

Una punzada de alivio y un aire de coraje se encendieron en la pequeña maestra aire, quien para ese momento ya había olvidado el antiguo precepto de su gente de nunca practicar la venganza.

* * *

><p>- Muy bien, ¿en qué tipo de animal estas pensado, muchacho? – preguntó el contrabandista a Jidi mientras abría la puerta de los establos.<p>

Mas el muchacho lo ignoró, paso de largo por los híbridos de caballo y oso, golpeó la puerta de un antílope dientes de sable y se detuvo en frente de la jaula más grande, desde donde se escuchaban los chillidos de un animal asustado.

- Shhhh – dijo el joven maestro tierra mientras su sonrisa crecía – calma pequeña, ya estoy aquí.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ahí lo tiene, personalmente adoro a Jidi, no es el ultimo trabajo sucio que tengo planeado para él juar juar juar. Gracias por comentar!<em>


	6. Capítulo 6: Encarceladas

_Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Me costó un poco escribirlo, principalmente porque los detalles de las peleas se me escapan, pero creo que quedo bien. _

_Disclaimer: Avatar: La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece. _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Encarceladas<p>

Korra abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía un dolor punzante en la espalda. La atacaron por detrás, a ella, a la avatar, maestra de los cuatro elementos, quien jamás había perdido un combate; pero eso no había sido un combate, no había arenas, ni referís, ni honor.

Así que así se hacían las cosas en las calles más obscuras de Ciudad Republica.

La roca que aprisionaba a Siaki crujió mientras Korra gritaba aun en el piso, golpeando el suelo que parecía porcelana frente a los puños de la joven maestra.

- ¡Basta! - escuchó Korra mientras una ráfaga de fuego la empujaba contra la pared – Harás que vengan a buscarnos.

Korra observó a la chica frente a ella, alta, delgada, moviendo sus manos nerviosa mientras arrojaba pequeñas chispas. La avatar movió sus pies para hundir a la desconocida en la tierra húmeda hasta la cintura, después se levantó erguida resoplando fuego por la nariz.

- Lamentaras eso – fue la contestación de la morena frente a la vista atónita de la joven.

- Korra ¡No! – gritó Siaki interponiéndose – ella está atrapada, como nosotras.

- ¿Atrapada? – dijo Korra con dificultad mientras sostenía su cabeza de un mareo.

La puerta se abrió, pero el hombre no alcanzó a hacer ni una amenaza antes de que Korra lo aprisionara en una roca y tumbara los barrotes de la celda que las aprisionaban.

- Ya no estamos atrapadas – musito Korra tratando inútilmente de sostenerse sobre sus pies.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto Siaki.

- La drogaron – contestó la joven maestra fuego - es lo que hacen con los maestros agua, dudo que supieran que era la avatar.

Silencio y Korra maldiciendo antes de caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo.

El fuego control logró liberar a la desconocida mientras al menos cinco guardias entraban por la puerta. Siaki sostenía con dificultad a Korra mientras otra ráfaga de fuego obligaba a los hombres a retroceder. El ambiente era húmedo y las olas se escuchaban golpear contra las paredes, la maestra fuego huyó al notar maestros agua entre sus oponentes.

- ¡Rápido! – le gritó la chica de ojos dorados a Siaki mientras escapaba.

La maestra aire envolvió a Korra en un colchón de aire y salió detrás de la extraña.

- ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí?

- No – respondió Siaki – pero estamos bajo tierra, necesitamos subir.

Una bola de fuego contra el techo y los pedazos de roca cayendo sobre las chicas. Siaki tomo a la  
>nueva chica de la mano y ambas saltaron impulsadas por la corriente de aire. Arriba, unos cuantos rufianes jugaban póker mientras bebían. Otro nivel de gente luchando, una sala vacía y una bodega. Las tres chicas llegaron a la superficie mientras las alarmas sonaban y los guardias aumentaban.<p>

Siaki estaba junto a una maestra fuego desconocida, con su amiga inconsciente en el piso, con la noche encima y el mar a merced de los maestros agua que las rodeaban.

¿Qué habría hecho su abuelo? ¿Qué haría su hermano?

No quería volver a la celda, no quería pedir misericordia, quería derribar a esos malditos rufianes que osaban traficar con personas.

Golpes y ráfagas y un escudo alrededor de Korra mientras las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

El aire control no funcionaba con ira.

El fuego control no funcionaba con miedo. Las manos de la maestra temblaban mientras arrojaba chispas dispersas, se esforzaba más por mantenerse seca que por mantenerse de pie.

Siaki sintió un par de manos fuertes torciendo su brazo, su rostro chocando contra el piso y Korra, musitando incoherencias.

Korra escuchó su nombre en un grito agudo y vio cadenas alrededor de la maestra aire.

El puerto brillo esa noche, el agua se levantó del océano, el suelo tembló y la avatar rugió fuego mientras sus ojos blancos se clavaban en los contrabandistas.

- ¡Korra! – gritó Siaki mientras su amiga sujetaba a los maestros con el pulpo de agua con más tentáculos que había visto - ¡KORRA! ¡CALMATE!

La maestra fuego sujetó a Siaki de la cintura para evitar que se acercara.

- Suéltame, ella va a…

- ¡No podemos hacer nada!

Una ráfaga de aire separó a las dos niñas. Siaki se detuvo de correr hacía Korra al escuchar un chillido escandaloso. Un cerdo-conejo de dos metros de alto salió rompiendo el agujero que ellas habían usado antes, golpeando a la avatar y liberando a los contrabandistas. Dos columnas de tierra empujaron a las maestras aire y fuego arriba del terrible animal.

- ¡Sujétense! – gritó Jidi al momento que jalaba la riendas del conejo-cerdo gigante.

Siaki sujetó a Korra mientras escapaban de Kurai y miraba incrédula la ancha espalda del maestro tierra.

- Zu tu – dijo Jidi acariciando a su criatura al notarse observado – les dije que valía la pena recuperarla.

- ¡DESGRACIADO! – gritó Siaki arrojándosele encima al muchacho olvidándose incluso de sostener a su amiga.

Ambos cayeron hacia las ahora casi vacías calles de Ciudad República.

- Basta, basta – gritaba Jidi tratando de mantener a la pequeña alejada – tengo una explicación ¡lo juro!

De repente, cadenas de metal sujetaron a Zutu. La criatura volvió a chillar mientras no menos de tres agentes del ejercito Uki se deslizaban de los edificios.

La maestra fuego se escondió rápidamente entre el abundante pelo del cerdo-conejo mientras sostenía a Korra aun inconsciente.

- Perfecto – bufó Siaki molesta.

- Necesito ver sus permisos para realizar técnicas de maestros y montar a una criatura de estas proporciones.

- No será necesario oficial – dijo Jidi levantándose del suelo y sacando de su ropa una brillante placa – mi nombre es Jidi Kata, miembro de la Armada de las Naciones Unidas, estamos en una misión, no es necesario que se involucren.

- Aun así no tienen autoridad para irrumpir la paz de Ciudad Republica.

- Supongo oficial, que puede notar de dónde venimos y le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la paz.

El agente observó una vez más a Jidi, su placa y a sus acompañantes y, con un mal gesto, se alejó junto con el resto de la patrulla.

- ¿Eres miembro de la armada de la NU? – pregunto Siaki incrédula - ¿pero qué?

- Llevo poco más de un año infiltrado en Kurai y tengo información para desmantelar la mayoría de sus negocios sucios.

- ¿Y venderme a esos rufianes te iba a ayudar?

- ¿Lo recuerdas no es cierto? El rostro del jefe del puerto – dijo Jidi volteando hacia la niña– necesito que alguien aparte de mí pueda reconocer a ese hombre.

- ¿Y por qué...?

- Porque si llegábamos a la fuerza nos iban a enviar a los matones y nunca ibas a poder estar frente a la cabecilla. Escucha, sé que no fue lo mejor; pero créeme, lo fue - dijo el chico con rudeza.

Siaki respiró profundo, se concentró en las grandes montañas del templo aire del oeste, en las antiguas enseñanzas de su abuela. Si una maestra agua había logrado perdonar al príncipe desterrado de la nación del fuego, ella podría perdonar a ese cabeza hueca.

- Bien, pero necesitaras una mejor explicación – termino Siaki subiendo de nuevo a Zutu y asegurándose que Korra estuviera bien – por ahora llévanos a casa.

Jidi sonrió aliviado, subió al animal y le ordenó avanzar.

El aire era tenso y frío en la madrugada de Ciudad Republica, Siaki seguía observando a Jidi con detenimiento mientras se esforzaba por sostener a Korra.

La maestra aire se dio cuenta de repente de la presencia de la otra chica.

- Perdón – dijo Siaki – no sé ni tu nombre ¿quieres que te llevemos a algún lado?

Pero la chica no alcanzó a contestar.

- Esa chica es una fugitiva de la Nación del Fuego, no irá a ningún lado – sentenció Jidi ante el gesto de asombro de Siaki.

La maestra fuego resoplo resignada tratando de disimular su alegría al poder seguir guardando silencio.

* * *

><p><em>Ahí está. ¿Es Jidi malo? No, sólo es un poco cretino. Pero igual no me tiene que convencer a mí, sino a las chicas. Y no, no son demasiadas chicas. <em>

_Gracias por comentar!_


	7. Capitulo 7: El mundo dividido

Capitulo 7: El Mundo dividido – La toma de poder parte 1.

_Calma y tranquilidad._

_Aspirar y exhalar._

_Adentro y afuera. _

Ella era un bloque de paz. El calor sofocante de la mañana no podía perturbarla. El pequeño mareo que le quedaba por las drogas no podía distraerla.

_Era una con el universo_.

Los maestros aire eran lo suficientemente serenos y sabios como para interrogar a ese maldito maestro tierra mentiroso.

_La ira no podía quebrar su nexo con las fuerzas espirituales. _

Los actos de Jidi no podían confundirla. Ella era tranquila como la brisa que iba y venía.

Ni siquiera esa niña loca salida de la nada que insistía en que no estaba emparentada con la familia real de la nación del fuego podía distraerla.

_Nada podía quebrarla…_

Tyanzi le advirtió muy claramente que si no lograba una hora de meditación no podría ir a gritarle a la gente.

_Inhalar y exhalar. _

Siaki pudo haber sido vendida a quien sabe quién.

_Inhalar y exhalar. _

Ella no supo mantener su palabra de no confiar en Jidi.

_Inhalar y exhalar_

Ahora también estaban los asuntos de la nación del fuego.

Korra entró a la habitación vuelta un huracán.

- ¡NO TENGO QUE CALMARME!

En la habitación el grupo aguardaba tomando té.

- Korra… - comenzó a decir Tyanzi mientras dejaba la pequeña tacita sobre la mesa.

- ¡Pero nada! – gritó la avatar apuntando a Jidi – Siaki corrió grave peligro y a mí me drogaron por SU culpa.

El muchacho frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Ya les dije que necesitaba que Siaki entrara.

- SI, si… - interrumpio Korra – para tener un testigo, pero igual pude haber entrado yo.

- Jamás se hubieran creído que capturé a la avatar y además tu no gozas de la mejor reputación en el senado – recalcó el maestro tierra – ella es la maldita descendiente del avatar, nadie podría nunca dudar de una maestra aire.

- Pero igual pudiste haberles contado tu plan – dijo la elegante chica de cabello obscuro mientras dejaba la tetera en la mesa.

La mirada de incredulidad de Korra la recorrió completa.

- Disculpa ¿dije algo que no debía?- respondió la maestra fuego con falsa sorpresa.

- ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ? – gritó la avatar fuera de sí.

- Hui de mi casa y no pienso volver – respondió la chica con propiedad.

- Supongo que hablas de alguno de los palacios de la Nación del Fuego – dijo Jidi.

- No sé por qué insisten en que tengo algo que ver con ellos, hay muchas familias de maestros fuego en Ciudad Republica – dijo la chica con la espalda erguida y un tono de superioridad en su voz.

- Porque la familia real ha emitido carteles de desaparecida con tu retrato – dijo Siaki tímidamente.

- Es circunstancial, me están confundiendo con alguna noble muy bien parecida.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! Ni siquiera nos has dicho tu nombre.

- Pueden llamar Hono – dijo la chica decidida a no decir nada más.

Korra siguió maldiciendo y gruñendo en voz alta.

- Supongo que sigues sin desmarañar los secretos del mundo espiritual, Korra – dijo Tyanzi dejando que Hono le sirviera otra taza de té.

- No maestro, parece que mi habilidad para comunicarme con los espíritus es casi tan buena como mi habilidad para juzgar a la gente – dicho esto Korra le dedico una mirada de odio al maestro tierra.

- Da igual – increpó Jidi – por ahora lo importante es mantener a Siaki a salvo, los líderes de los contrabandistas trataran de ir tras ella, además no podemos ignorar que mañana toma posesión el nuevo alcalde de Ciudad Republica, Korra – dijo dirigiéndose a la avatar – supongo que estas involucrada con la seguridad del evento.

- ¿Qué? No, son asuntos de Ciudad Republica, no me dejan entrometerme ¿y a ti quién te dijo que podías decidir lo que vamos y no vamos a…

- Si, si… ¿al menos tienes nexos con el senado? ¿alguien que pueda creerle a Siaki si reconoce a alguien?

- Bueno – dijo Korra mirando de reojo a Siaki – soy buena amiga del dirigente de asuntos internos.

- Si, bueno… – respondió Jidi perdiendo un poco de su seguridad - ¿alguien más?

Pero Korra negó con la cabeza.

Jidi dio un largo suspiro de hastió y continuo.

- Bueno, supongo que deberemos conformarnos con el señor de "tomas demasiados riesgos" – dijo Jidi mientras entrecomillaba sus palabras.

- Conoces a mi hermano – afirmo Siaki divertida.

- Si, digamos que a él es al que mandaban a regañarme cuando… ¿tu hermano? – dijo Jidi con sorpresa - jamás mencionó que era pariente del avatar.

- Si… mi hermano tiene ciertos problemas con eso… ya sabes, todos esperan maestros aire.

- Bueno, si es así podremos hablar con él – siguió Jidi – Korra y yo iremos a alertarle para concernir una cita con el nuevo alcalde tan pronto y sea nombrado, diversos grupos se están moviendo para…

- Wow, wow – interrumpio Korra - ¿quién te dijo que podías planear nuestra agenda?

- Bueno, supongo que quieres detener a los contrabandistas.

- Si, bueno, quiero detener todo lo malo que pasa en Ciudad Republica

- ¿Y hay algo más urgente que el tráfico de personas? – pregunto Jidi molesto.

- Tal vez sus verdaderas obligaciones – interrumpió la maestra fuego con tono casual.

- ¿Disculpa? – respondió Korra – la justicia del mundo me conciernen mucho.

- Del mundo – dijo la elegante chica sin deshacer su rostro serio – no sé si un nido de ratas como Ciudad Republica debiera ser su prioridad, hay muchas otras cosas más importantes sucediendo en otras partes del mundo.

- ¿Cómo lo que pasa en tu palacio? – increpo Jidi con perspicacia.

- Yo no tengo un palacio – exclamó la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras juntaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se giraba con propiedad.

Un poco de silencio mientras Jidi y Korra la escudriñaban con los ojos.

- Bueno – hablo Siaki – supongo que lo mejor si sería ir a hablar con mi hermano, él mismo dijo que lo buscáramos cuando tuviéramos pruebas.

- Si, bueno. Pero que haremos con esta – Dijo Korra señalando a Hono con desgano.

- ¿Discúlpame? – respondió la aludida – no permito que me hables así.

- ¿En serio crees que engañas a alguien? – pregunto Korra molesta.

- Yo me quedaré – dijo Siaki prontamente – los maestros aire somos expertos en diplomacia.

- Eso dicen – susurro Jidi mientras sobaba el golpe en la cabeza que la pequeña le había ocasionado una noche antes.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estas segura de esto Korra? – preguntó discretamente la pequeña Siaki mientras su amiga se alistaba para irse.<p>

- ¿Tu estas segura de seguir confiando en las cosas de las que me siento segura?

- Korra... sabes que no fue tu culpa, tú no sabías…

- Ese exactamente el punto Siaki – se exasperó la avatar – parece que no sé nada ¿el alcalde va a tomar posesión? Los contrabandistas parecen hacer lo que quieren en Kurai siendo que Ciudad Republica presume de su "gran" guardia Uki. Y esa chica ¿es una princesa o algo así?

- Pero lo estas intentando, estas luchando por lo que es correcto.

- Ni siquiera he dominado los cuatro elementos, ni he conectado con mis vidas pasadas – dijo Korra tirándose cansada sobre la cama.

- Bueno – la siguió Siaki sentándose alegremente – ya lograste el estado avatar una vez y fue muy sorprendente.

- ¿Lo fue cierto? Esos maestros tierra no sabían lo que estaban enfrentando.

- Agua, Korra, eran maestros agua.

- Si bueno, estaba muy drogada.

- Las dos niñas rieron justo como lo habían hecho la noche que Korra llegó.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que los acompañe con Kiasi? – dijo Siaki perdiendo su mirada en el techo.

Korra la miró un segundo, Siaki no tenía más de 12 años, pero la complexión menudita de los maestros aire la hacía parecer menor ¿Así se veía el Avatar Aang cuando peleo contra el señor del fuego Ozai? El corazón de Korra se encogió de sólo pensarlo.

- No – dijo Korra levantándose – tú debes estar cansada por todo lo que pasó anoche, quédate a recuperar fuerzas y a vigilar a nuestra pequeña princesa, yo me encargo de Jidi.

- Bueno … también hay que encontrar a Toto.

El semblante de Siaki cambió, su lémur no había vuelto a su casa, temía demasiado que el ejercito Uki lo hubiera encontrado volando sin un permiso, o algo peor. Korra no podía sentirse más mal de lo poco que le importaba en ese momento el pequeño lémur.

El silencio entre las dos niñas fue interrumpido por golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Se hará tarde. – la voz de Jidi al otro lado de la puerta.

- Si serás - dijo Korra abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Jidi estaba de pie frente a ellas con el uniforme rojo de las fuerzas armadas de las naciones unidas. La verdad era que el rojo no le favorecía del todo, pero el uniforme le daba presencia y lo hacía lucir mayor.

- ¡WOW! Si eres un oficial – alcanzó a gritar Siaki.

- Oh no, soy un estafador que se robó un traje de oficial – ironizó el chico.

Las dos niñas permanecieron en silencio mirándose discretamente con sospecha.

- No, no lo soy. Tengo una placa- reclamo el chico nervioso.

- Seas oficial o no, ya nos mentiste una vez – dijo Korra señalándolo – revisaré cada palabra que digas y me aseguraré de que sea verdad.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con suspicacia.

- Bueno, lo mejor será que vayan a buscar a mi hermano, debe de estar vuelto loco con los preparativos para la toma de poder del nuevo alcalde.

- ¿Segura que podrás encargarte de la maestra fuego callada? – pregunto Korra.

- Claro que sí – dijo Siaki con seguridad – solo es cuestión de ser amables con ella.

Korra miró a Jidi con cansancio.

- Bueno, andando entonces – dijo al fin la avatar.

Ambos salieron por la puerta mientras eran despedidos por la alegre Siaki.

La pequeña maestra aire regreso a la sala, donde encontró a su tío durmiendo tranquilamente sobre un mullido sillón.

Su viejo tío tendría un poco más de 50 años, había vivido una vida desgastante de viajes y diplomacia, se veía adorable durmiendo profundamente con la pequeña taza de té apenas caída de sus manos.

La pequeña tacita de té caída de sus manos…

- Tío… - llamó Siaki - ¿tío Tianzi?

Siaki lo movió un poco sin obtener respuesta, alarmada, confirmo que el viejo maestro aire aún tenía pulso. Sin pensarlo corrió hasta el patio trasero, donde la chica alta de cabello obscuro trataba de huir con el resto de la porcelana.

- ¿Hay otro lugar en el que estas más segura que aquí? – preguntó la maestra aire interponiéndose entre la doncella y la puerta.

- Ustedes no tienen idea a la clase de monstruo al que van a entregarme – dijo la chica mientras la voz se le quebraba.

- Podrías contármelo – dijo Siaki clavando sus enormes ojos azules en los pequeños y dorados – nadie entiende mejor a los fugitivos que los maestros aire.

El sol de la mañana quemaba sus cabezas, no sería difícil iniciar una llamarada que le permitiera salir; pero la chica sentía temor de la pequeña maestra aire, había escuchado demasiadas historias de derrotas ante un joven maestro muy parecido a la niña que tenía enfrente. Aunque también había escuchado que los maestros aire eran confiables y capaces de cambiar la dirección de aquellos que se creían perdidos.

La princesa bajo la bolsa con la plata, disimuló su cansancio y empezó a hablar.

* * *

><p>Las calles de Ciudad Republica se caminaban más fácilmente con un oficial al lado, el ejército Uki no la había detenido una sola vez, incluso, le sonreían al pasar.<p>

- Bueno – dijo Jidi con agrado – supongo que notas que lo de ser oficial es cierto.

Korra no le respondió, continuo caminando con los puños apretados.

Jidi tosió un par de veces, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Korra no tenía intenciones de hablar; por lo que el incómodo y pesado silencio los acompaño todo el camino hasta el senado.

- Escucha, sé que eres el avatar y eso, pero para los asuntos oficiales será mejor que yo hable.

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras – respondió Korra – igual no voy a creerte.

- Entiendo que estés molesta pero eso no te da derecho...

- Oh si me lo da – se giró Korra para enfrentarlo – te traigo aquí solo para que Kiasi me confirme que tu historia es cierta, y vaya que estoy deseando que no lo sea.

- Pues si lo es – reclamo el muchacho.

- Es una pena entonces que tenga que disculparme con el ejército de las Naciones Unidas.

- ¿disculparte?

- Oh Jidi… no sé cómo, ni se cuándo, pero pronto me vengaré por el pequeño jueguito que le hiciste a Siaki, puedes estar seguro.

Dicho esto, la maestra agua dio la vuelta con elegancia y entró al Senado frente a la atónita mirada del maestro tierra.

* * *

><p><em>Este capitulo se extendió demasiado sin que yo llegara a donde quería llegar :(. Pero no puedo evitarlo.<em>


	8. Capitulo 8: El Príncipe

Capitulo 8: El Príncipe

La oficina de Kiasi seguía en el ala sur del edificio del parlamento, pero esta vez no hubo artimaña para entrar, el uniforme de Jidi seguía dando más privilegios que decepciones.

Todo el mundo parecía moverse de prisa en el gran edificio y Korra dudo por un segundo si sería buena idea interrumpir al apuesto dirigente de asuntos exteriores. Jidi toco a la puerta con fuerza sin un atisbo de duda.

- ¿Quién? – preguntaron desde adentro de la habitación.

Un segundo y Jidi haciéndole un gesto a Korra para que hablara.

- Soy yo… -dijo Korra con un mínimo de temblor en la voz, más el quiebre la sorprendió tanto que ella misma compuso su gesto y tono – la avatar, tengo noticias sobre los asuntos que acordamos que investigaría.

Kiasi abrió la puerta y Korra pudo ver su amable sonrisa traslucir tras su cansado semblante, pero está se deshizo cuando el emisario vio a su acompañante.

- Korra, no sabía que salías con escolta – dijo Kiasi dirigiéndose a Korra con cierto enfado – puedo conseguirte una mejor si lo deseas.

- Jidi no es mi escolta – respondió altanera la avatar – el _oficial _está aquí para aclarar algunos asuntos sobre los contrabandos.

A pesar de su refinada educación Kiasi no pudo disimular su mueca de fastidio cuando los invitó a pasar.

- Entonces – comenzó el mandatario - ¿sigue su labor de infiltraje oficial?

- Me alegra decir que he completado la misión – respondió Jidi tratando de erguirse intimidantemente.

- Supongo que es un record personal, a menos claro que este mintiendo de nuevo.

- Hay testigos que pueden ligar fácilmente lo ocurrido en Kurai con las cabezas del parlamento.

- Es una pena que el parlamento esté a punto de cambiar justo mañana.

- ¡Usted sabe mejor que nadie que esa es la razón por la que debemos darnos prisa!

Korra interrumpió con una tos fingida.

- Siaki y yo fuimos a Kurai anoche, los contrabandistas se esconden en túneles subterráneos custodiados por maestros agua y tierra – dijo la avatar tratando de imponerse entre los dos rostros molestos – tu hermana incluso vio el rostro de su líder.

- Entonces eso es lo que paso anoche en el puerto – respondió Kiasi.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Korra confundida.

- Hubo reportes de algunos civiles inconscientes y algunas destrucciones de mobiliario, el ejército Uki está inspeccionando los túneles en estos momentos.

- ¡Eso es genial! – exclamo Korra – apuesto que encontraran muchas cosas.

- Así es, encontraron prisiones y diversos animales enjaulados, después de la toma de poder de la nueva alcaldesa se comenzaran las interrogaciones a los sospechosos – dijo Kiasi con una mano sobre el hombro del avatar – Lo hiciste bien Korra.

La sonrisa franca se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

- No servirá de nada – las palabra duras del maestro tierra – el ejército Uki cubrirá a los criminales, lo hacen todo el tiempo. Esto se terminará cuando atrapemos a las manzanas podridas del parlamento.

- ¿Nos disculparía un momento oficial?- respondió Kiasi con diplomacia- me gustaría escuchar con detalle la versión de la avatar al respecto.

- ¡Eso no tiene… ¡

- Jidi – interrumpió Korra – creo que ya te dije la razón por la qué te traje aquí y gritarle a mis amigos no es una de ellas.

Se escuchó más el refunfuño del muchacho que el golpe seco de la puerta que azoto al salir.

- Y a él ¿dónde lo encontraron? – preguntó Kiasi con delicadeza.

- Él nos encontró a nosotras – respondió Korra – parece que lo conoces.

- Es uno de los reclutas más jóvenes del Ejercito de las Naciones Unidas, nacido y criado en Ciudad Republica, el muchacho es una bala perdida.

- Es peligroso, pero creo que tiene buenas intenciones.

- Las buenas intenciones no son suficientes en esta Ciudad – de repente Korra noto como la mano de Kiasi bajaba de su hombro a su brazo – hay que tener responsabilidades si se quieren tener resultados.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Dices que el muelle lo custodiaban maestros agua y tierra, pero toda la gente que encontramos eran no maestros.

- Imposible – dijo Korra sin soltarse de su agarre – yo misma derribe a varios maestros agua.

- Necesito que seas tú quien los identifique Korra, no me fio de ese muchacho.

- Por supuesto – respondió la chica mientras sujetaba el brazo de Kiasi que no estaba sobre su hombro.

- También – siguió Kiasi bajando un poco su voz – si podríamos… dejar a mi hermana fuera de todo esto… no me gustaría que ella…

- Descuida, yo soy la última que quiere que algo le pase.

- Gracias

Los dos chicos sonriendo y surgió un destello de luz en sus ojos. Seguidos por segundos de incomoda alegría.

- Bueno – dijo Kiasi alejándose con prudencia- en este momento los arreglos para la toma de poder de la nueva alcaldesa nos tienen muy ocupados, supongo que entiendes que nuestra prioridad…

- Lo entiendo – interrumpió Korra más serena - pero el contrabando de personas es mi prioridad.

- Y por eso mismo debes asistir a la toma de poder, eres la más indicada para convencer a la nueva alcaldesa de las prioridades de Ciudad República.

- ¿Yo? Pero yo creí que tú podrías… -dijo Korra nerviosa.

- Podemos vernos allí, quiero decir – dijo acercándose de nuevo – me encantaría verte ahí.

Un suspiro profundo y un par de golpes toscos en la puerta.

- ¿ya terminaron? De seguro ya vendieron a la mitad de los prisioneros… - grito Jidi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Lo veré ahí entonces – dijo Korra tratando de sonar altiva- no quiero quitarle más tiempo, debe estar muy ocupado con la toma de poder.

- Así es, debo presentarme con las embajadas de los diferentes países– respondió Kiasi disimulando su cansancio – y ahora mismo tenemos pequeños asuntos con la familia real de la Nación del Fuego que debo atender.

- Déjame adivinar – dio Korra fanfarroneando un poco – se les perdió una princesa.

Kiasi volteó hacia ella con genuina sorpresa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo terminaste en esa celda? – pregunto Siaki con genuina preocupación.<p>

- Mi cara está en un cartel con una recompensa – respondió la pequeña sin retirar su vista de la taza humeante de té caliente.

- Huiste de tu casa… - dijo Siaki con cautela – en la Nación del Fuego, una casa muy bonita, tal vez un palacio…

Los finos labios permanecieron cerrados mientras las manos temblaban alrededor de la pequeña taza.

- Hono… por favor – suplicó la maestra aire.

La tarde había pasado sin que la nómada aire lograra sacarle más de dos frases seguidas a su invitada y aunque no lo pareciera su paciencia tenía un límite.

- Se que es difícil, yo soy la más joven de los pocos maestros aire que quedan en el mundo, la única de las nietas del avatar que ha heredado el aire control, yo sé lo que es querer escapar de todo.

El puchero de la joven sorprendió a Siaki, la maestra fuego cubrió su rostro como si su semblante fuera incorrecto.

- Tú no sabes lo que era vivir allí - gimió sin levantarse mientras pequeñas chispas escapaban de sus manos – mis padres, mis abuelos, el príncipe…

- ¿príncipe? – exclamo Siaki - ¿qué tiene que ver el príncipe con esto?

- Ellos – dijo la joven reponiéndose de su inusual rabieta – ellos esperan que yo sea la siguiente reina.

La luna cubría los pasos de un extraño que se acercaba.

- ¿cómo? ¿quieren casarte con él?

Silencio detrás del rostro cubierto.

Golpes en la puerta y el peligro sentido ante la falta de respuesta. Siaki se elevo a abrirla y pudo sentir el aire caliente dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

Una bola de fuego tumbo la puerta y detrás, el inconfundible uniforme de los guardias imperiales de la Nación del Fuego.

- Por favor, por favor – imploro la maestra fuego – no dejes que me lleven, no sabes de lo que es capaz el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

Había miedo en los ojos de la elegante chica y demasiada compasión en los ojos claros de la más pequeña.

Fugitiva o no, princesa o no, todos merecían ser libres y volar hacia donde el viento los guiase.

Siaki golpeó con una ráfaga de viento al soldado mientras un par de cuchillos volaban hacia la maestra fuego impidiéndole huir.

- ¡Siaki! – Gritó con desespero observando la figura del joven que las observaba barajeando sus cuchillos desde lo alto de la ventana.


End file.
